


forever

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [32]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: The Emperor's son Kasius refuses to stay away from the Celtic girl, Sinara.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	forever

Emperor Garron never tired of reminding Kasius that there were certain expectations placed on him as one of the Emperor’s sons, even if only the younger.

One of those was that he should not spend all his time with the Celtic girl, half feral, half uncultured, all utterly unsuited to Kasius’ station, as far as Garron was concerned.

Unfortunately for the Emperor, Kasius had never much cared for his father’s opinions, least of all in this case.

There would even have been good reason to admonish Kasius to be cautious - not that he would have heeded such a warning.

He had not believed in creatures of the night until Sinara had confessed to being one. He would not have stayed away from her even if he had known, he was sure.

She had been far too intriguing that day they had met in the market, her sharp remarks not deterred by who he was, even though she had known. She’d said his titles like an insult.

She’d made him laugh. He’d somehow managed to return the favour, an absolutely exquisite sound.

Everything he had learned about her since had only made him want to stay with her for the rest of their lives even more.

The first time he’d told her so she had stiffened in his arms, her eyes wide and her hands shaking.

“You could be with me forever,”she’d said. It had not sounded like a love confession. It had not sounded like it wasn’t.

Then she had left him alone in the bed and only returned to him a fortnight later.

That was when she’d explained.

When she said forever, she meant forever.

He had not pushed on the matter.

He could hardly ask her for forever.

He’d be content with however long she was happy to give him.

He prayed to all the gods that it would be a long while.

He still hardly dared to believe he wasn’t dreaming when they were laying in bed, her fingers idly caressing the side of his throat and she said,“I’ll give you forever, if you want it.”

“How could I not want forever with you?”he asked.

Sinara rolled her eyes at him in that way he’d learned was fondly but there was real worry underneath it this time.“Immortality isn’t always easy. And forever is a very long time.”

He kissed the slight downturn of her lips away, kissed her until she was smiling again. The apprehension wasn’t entirely gone.

“What if you regret it?”she asked.

“Never,”he promised. He nervously licked his lips.“What if you regret saddling yourself with me for eternity?”

“Never,”Sinara echoed.

He offered his throat and she brought her mouth against his skin, teeth baring down, breaking skin, sinking into flesh. Her fingers brushed through his hair soothingly. He barely even registered the pain.

All he could think was that he now was truly hers, forever, and there was nothing and no one he would rather be; even imagining regretting this decision was impossible.

A few centuries later, he still stood by that assertion, as did Sinara.


End file.
